1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method that may generate a ray traversal acceleration structure in image rendering of a ray tracing scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering corresponds to image processing that may synthesize 3D object data and an image observed from a given camera viewpoint.
3D rendering methods may include a rasterization scheme of generating an image while projecting a 3D object onto a screen, a ray tracing scheme of tracing a path of light incident along a ray towards each pixel of an image from a camera view, and the like.
The ray tracing scheme may generate a high quality image in rendering results, since ray tracing uses physical properties of lighting such as reflection, refraction, transmission, depth of field, shadows, and the like. However, due to a relatively large amount of calculations, the ray tracing scheme has difficulty in performing real-time rendering.
Usually, in a ray tracing, the ray traversal of an acceleration structure where scene objects to be rendered are spatially split and a ray-primitive intersecting test may need a relatively large amount of calculations.